Amico
by Ajedrez Blanco
Summary: Ya no te importa el ruido, ni la historieta que te espera en casa, ni las suaves sabanas de algodón que tienes en tu cama. Nada te importa salvo Clary que se mueve con más ritmo que tú y parece extasiada de felicidad. Y tú sabes que harías cualquier cosa por esa felicidad.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.

* * *

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del _Reto Temático [Philia]_ del foro " _Cazadores de Sombras_ ".

* * *

.

Cuando Clarissa Fray te manda un mensaje a las once de la noche, diciendo _"¿Nos vemos en la puerta de mi casa en veinte minutos? ¡Ven bien vestido!"_ , ya sientes el saborcillo amargo de saber que algo puede salir mal. Tal vez es por la hora en que te manda ese texto, o tal vez —teoría mucho más probable— es por todas esas veces que las cosas fueron cuesta abajo cuando ella y una salida nocturna estuvieron implicadas en la misma oración.

Pero tú eres su mejor amigo y, como tal, nunca le dices _no_ — ¿de qué serviría esa palabra? ¿Algo detuvo a la chica de pelo rojo alguna vez?—. Le respondes afirmativamente y te vistes con la ropa adecuada, imaginando de que va todo. Porque la conoces, sabes como piensa y actúa. Pasaste casi diez años a su lado, no tienen secretos y no quieren tenerlos.

Mientras tomas tu chaqueta negra, aquella que combina con los pantalones desgastados, y la identificación falsa que hiciste hace meses, miras con añoranza el comic de _Superman_ sobre la mesilla de luz.

Igualmente, no dudas cuando sales por la puerta hacia el frío noviembre, luego de unas rápidas y vagas explicaciones a tu madre. Ella vale todas las excusas y dedos helados. Además, sabes que mañana irá a tu casa en la tarde y escuchará a " _The Jogging Band_ ", aunque lo que realmente quiera hacer es darse la cabeza contra la pared. Y eso, en algún retorcido punto, esta bien; porque de eso trata la amistad, compartir cosas que son del gusto de ambos, y también las que disfruta solo uno.

Tus dedos realmente no tienen sensibilidad cuando terminas de cruzar las cuadras que te separan de Clary.

A unos metros, te frenas y la miras parada en la puerta del viejo edificio. Su abrigo no parece suficiente para cuidarla de los vientos helados. No das tu opinión, sabes que no te hará caso. Ella es testaruda, pero así la quieres.

— ¿No tienes frío? —preguntas, sonriendo ante su mohín. Ella cruza la distancia y deja escapar su aliento en forma de vaho en tu rostro. Te ríes ante su accionar infantil.

—Sabes que si, así que mejor vamos. Necesito entrar en calor —contesta luego de un momento, tomándote la mano y tirando para que la sigas. Te retienes de decirle que no es necesario, ustedes son Clary y Simon, un dos por uno, nunca la dejarías atrás y mucho menos sola.

El viaje pasa rápido entre bromas y sonrisas silenciosas. Se burlan de un hombre dormido con la cara pintada y callan ante una mujer que parece a punto de destrozar algo. Esas cosas son comunes en New York, y más durante sus eternas noches.

— ¿Cómo es qué Jocelyn te dejó salir con este frío? —consultas cuando ya están en la fila de entrada a _Pandemonium_. "¿ _Cuándo llegamos_?", te preguntas. Las cosas pasan de forma borrosa cuando tu mejor amiga esta involucrada.

—Se fue con Luke a no sé dónde —contesta ella.

Le das un vistazo de reojo, sin perder de vista al gorila que custodia la puerta. Tiene la nariz casi tan roja como su cabello y se remueve en sus zapatos de tacón que la hacen parecer mas alta —no demasiado, ella siempre luce como una muñeca rebelde. Te recuerda a la princesa Mérida de Disney, pero te guardas ese comentario para no ser golpeado en público.

—Se enojará cuando se entere que saliste sin permiso —comentas. Clary hace una mueca de disgusto, pero permanece callada. Y ahí, con esa pequeña falta de reacción, tú empiezas a tomar nota de lo apagados que lucen sus ojos verdes, y sabes que se han peleado de nuevo. No dices nada —eres su mejor amigo, sabes cuando callar—, pero aprietas su mano y te prometes alegrarla.

Pasa el tiempo y tus _dedos-paleta_ pierden importancia mientras Clary vuelve a hablar, observando y comentando sobre los que entran y salen del club.

Y por fin, cuando luego de una eternidad logran entrar al alborotado lugar, la música te ensordece y el cambio te temperatura debido a los cuerpos acumulados te provoca un escalofrió.

Mientras tu amiga te arrastra hacia la pista de baile donde unas decenas de personas bailan una canción inaudible por el griterío, te preguntas, no por primera vez, _"¿qué hago aquí?"_.

No encuentras esa respuesta hasta que Clary te da un abrazo fugaz y baila contigo —a pesar de que no sepas moverte con un mínimo ritmo.

Dejas escapar una sonrisa mientras te mueves como marioneta dirigida por titiritero con párkinson al lado de tu amiga, tu mejor amiga.

Ya no te importa el ruido, ni la historieta que te espera en casa, ni las suaves sabanas de algodón que tienes en tu cama. Nada te importa salvo Clary que se mueve con más ritmo que tú y parece extasiada de felicidad. Y tú sabes que harías cualquier cosa por esa felicidad.

.

* * *

La amistad de estos dos es una de las mas hermosas que he leído. Uno haría lo que fuera por el otro, y no dejan que nada ni nadie interfiera en su relación. Son A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E-S (y si, lo pongo con mayúscula y separado).

Me alegro mucho de haber podido escribir esto, porque tenia ganas desde hace bastante y mi cabeza no quería cooperar.

Esta es la primera vez que uso este tipo de narración (ni siquiera estoy segura si califica como tercera o primera persona...), así que si encuentran errores avísenme para poder corregirlos.

Por cierto, el titulo es " _Amico_ ", que significa amigo en italiano.

Kath.


End file.
